The Wedding
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's finally the day of Connor/Abby's wedding. Everyone is there: ARC staff, old friends, and some unwanted guests.  Oh, there's also a yellow, shining light.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: May refer to Series 4, 5

Rating: PG/Teen Adult language and situations.

Description: It's finally the day of Connor/Abby's wedding. Everyone is there: ARC staff, old friends, and some unwanted guests. Oh, there's also a yellow, shining light.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. For fun only.

Author's Note: Sequel to The Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner

Additional Note: OK, this takes place right after the end of Wedding: Rehearsal and Dinner. Actually, the stories are too closely related, I should have made them one, but then it would be super, super long.

Chapter One, The Wedding

Lightning flashed around the car as it drove through the storm.

"Ee," cried, Jess, snuggling into Becker's side. "I hate storms."

"It's a good excuse for cuddling close together, though," said Becker.

She giggled as another flash drove her face back into his chest.

"Am I dropping you off at the same cabins as before, or are the bride and groom sleeping separately tonight?" asked the driver.

Abby and Connor looked at each other.

"Hadn't thought about that," said Abby.

Connor smiled. "I don't see the need. Do you?"

Abby shook her head. "We're all getting picked up tomorrow to go to the lodge to change, so there's no threat of you seeing my dress."

Jess nodded. "Plus, I don't want a roommate with me and Becker tonight, no offense, Abs."

She laughed. "No offense. I really don't want to be in that cabin tonight, either."

Becker smirked, and Jess giggled.

"So same cabins?" asked the driver.

"Same cabins, please."

The driver smiled, and dropped off the happy couple first. "I'll be here in the morning, so you'll have plenty of time to get married without stress. Sleep well."

"Thank you," said Abby. Connor opened the door, and jumped out into the rain. "Yikes," cried Abby, jumping out with him. They ran to the cabin.

Next were Matt and Emily, who leaped out and ran.

"Shoot, my shoes are going to be ruined," said Jess, "and please, Becker, no comments about my not being prepared for the weather. Who brings wellies on holiday, anyway?"

Becker laughed, threw open the door, said goodnight to the Lesters, and jumped out. Jess scooted to the end of the seat, but before she could get out, Becker scooped her into his arms. She squealed and giggled as he ran with her to the cabin.

"How sweet," said Mrs. Lester.

"Indeed. Darling," asked Lester when the car was in front of their cabin. "Would you carry me?"

"Not funny, James."

Inside the soon-to-be newlywed cabin, Abby dripped. "I'm soaked, and cold."

"Care to share a hot shower?" asked Connor, with a smirk.

She giggled and nodded.

Matt and Emily went straight to bed, Lester watched the news while Mrs. Lester took a warm bath, and Jess and Becker made hot chocolate.

"Who brings hot chocolate mix on holiday?" asked Becker, teasing. "Jess Parker, that's who."

"You bet, and doesn't hit the spot?"

Becker looked at her, already dressed for bed. "I'll tell you what hits the spot Jess, that camouflage nightie."

She smiled, she slinked up to him. "That's why I brought the cocoa, to get warmed up."

He smiled back, slightly leering. "Sounds good."

Abby woke up the next morning. Connor was still asleep. She lay still looking at him in the last few hours before taking his name and committing legally to him.

She broke into a smile. "I love you, Connor."

The sleepy face broke into a smile. "Love you, Abby. Mrs. Temple."

He opened his eyes, and they smiled at each other, than kissed.

"I can't believe I slept at all. I'm so excited," she said.

"Me too. Today's the day."

"Yep," she said.

They got up, packed the last minute things they'd need, and walked out front to wait for the car.

The car was already there, and being loaded.

"What do you mean, 'Jess' beauty things', Matt? These boxes are full of things in these to make the reception Abby-licious, just like Andre said. I have party favors, gifts for the guests, decorations, all kinds of things. Less talking and more stowing gear!"

Becker smirked at Matt. "I've learned not to ask too many questions."

Matt laughed. "That's how you survive, huh?"

Becker only smiled..

"Good morning," said Abby, happily.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, turned, and said as one cheerful voice, "Good morning." They then stared like idiots.

Connor laughed. "Yeah. Hi."

"Hi," came the group response.

The couple laughed, and piled in the car, as the others finished packing. They all headed to the Lodge.

"Well, the skies look clear," said Matt.

"Yep, the storm blew over quickly," said the driver. "No damage. Today will be bright and sunny. Perfect for getting married."

Abby smiled. "Good. No complications today, nice."

Connor smiled back, "Very nice."

"Yep, smooth sailing," said Jess, turning to grin at Becker. Instead of a happy smile, she saw a slight grimace. She elbowed him, and frowned.

He chuckled and smiled. "Smooth sailing," he agreed. Then under his breath he muttered, "Right."

Abby kissed Connor in front of the Waterfall Lounge. "See you soon."

"You will, Abigail Maitland Temple."

She nodded and laughed, and followed her girls into the Lounge.

Connor walked into the Conservatory and immediately saw the entertainment systems all unlocked and turned on. "Yes!" he cried.

Becker chuckled and threw a rucksack at him. "Courtesy of one outstanding maid of honor."

Connor dug into the bag to find all his favorite games. "I love Jess."

"Watch it," said Becker, with a smirk. "So, which game shall I or Matt clobber you in first?"

Matt laughed.

"Funny," said Connor. "I clobber both your butts plenty. How about a little vampire slaying?"

Becker sighed but said, "You're the groom."

"We'll humor ya, today," agreed Matt.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe I'll leave the bloodsuckers to you. I'll go see who's arrived," said Lester, strolling onto the veranda.

A few moments later, the conservatory door opened, and Jack, Abby's brother, walked in.

"Hey," he said to Connor. Connor smiled.

Becker grimaced and ignored the new arrival.

Abby sat in one of her new, luxurious robes. Her feet were on a stool and she was laughing. "Get some polish on the toes, Jess."

"Stop wriggling them, then," said her maid of honor.

Emily grinned. "You should try to eat some of the scones and muffins the kitchen delivered."

"I can't. I'm too nervous," said Abby.

"I will fetch a drink to calm you. What would you like?"

"Um, a beer, I guess?"

"Dear, it's your wedding day. Splurge. Get her some champagne, Emily," said Mrs. Lester.

Emily nodded. "I agree. I shall be right back."

Emily, dressed in her long blue bridesmaid's gown, stepped onto the veranda. She saw several familiar ARC faces: Beverly the medic, Chef Bernie and Kim, his sous-chef, Lieutenant Flowers and his wife, and Epstein and Sara, both Ops techs.

She also recognized Connor's friend Duncan. She saw Eleanor, seated beside a man who was probably her husband, the minister. Lester was fawning over him, so he must have been a VIP.

As Emily walked over to the Kingdom Hall door she saw Jenny Lewis, and her husband Michael.

Emily embraced them both. "So nice that you have come. Both Abby and Connor will be pleased."

Jenny smiled. "I had to come."

Michael laughed. "They helped save our lives and union, so why not?"

Emily laughed. "I do hope today's affair is much more boring than yours."

The couple laughed, and Jenny groaned. "I hope so, but I'm paranoid."

"You and the Captain."

Jenny laughed. "Good, then he'll be prepared."

"Stop that, Jenny. Everything's fine," aid Michael. "Let's go sit down."

They bid Emily goodbye, and Jenny ran to hug Lester.

Emily walked into the Kingdom room, and into Zora.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the bride?"

Emily smiled calmly. "She is nervous. I thought perhaps a libation to soothe her. Might I have some champagne?"

"Oh...well, that's different. Yes, of course. I would have sent a bottle myself, of course, uh...see the bar man."

Zora left, overseeing a thousand things, and looking flustered.

Emily simply smiled, kept her cool and proceeded to the bar.

"Hello. Could I please have some champagne? The bride is nervous."

The bartender smiled. "Not uncommon. Here you go, a bottle of our finest, and glasses for you and the other ladies."

"How kind. Thank you."

Emily turned to go back to the Waterfall Lounge, and saw some large butterflies. They were large, nearly ten inches long. The wings were shaped like butterfly wings, but translucent like a dragonfly's.

"Those are strange butterflies," she said.

The bartender looked up. "Yeah. I've never seen ones like them. Weird. Are they...humming?"

Emily walked closer. "They are producing a sound," she said.

One landed on a reception table, and Emily peered closely at it.

"These are not butterflies," she said.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Additional Note: There are several scenes, or things going on in multiple locations, at the same time. I jump around a bit. I hope you aren't confused. Wait til the end of the story, please before you ask what happened to who or so on. At the end of the story, though, let me know if I've forgotten anything. This was really nerve-wracking to write. Thanks

Chapter Two, The Wedding

The butterfly's body looked to Emily like a very small snake, about four inches long. The body could move and wriggle like a snake. The one Emily was looking at raised its body and looked at her.

"Oh my God!" screamed Zora. "Get that thing away from the table!"

She ran toward it, waving her hands. The bug was scared, and reared up. Emily saw the head moving, and realized it was about to strike.

She pulled Zora out of the way, just as the bug spit. A greenish substance flew across the room, landing on a carved rabbit in the 3D tree. The rabbit dissolved.

"Oh my God!" screamed Zora.

"Remain calm," said Emily. "Get my friends."

Zora was flustered. Emily grabbed her, and said firmly. "Get my friends, now!"

Zora was shocked by the tone, nodded, and ran.

Emily shut the doors. She ran to the bartender, who was in shock from the incident.

"What is that thing? Is it...dangerous?"

"I do not know. You must tell the people in charge to shut down the lodge. No one must enter this room."

He nodded and left.

"Emily?" called Matt, behind him was Becker. Both dressed for the wedding, Becker in his dress blues. "What's going on?"

"Ah!" screamed Zora swatting at several of the creatures. "Get away! You'll ruin everything!"

"You must not agitate them," said Emily.

Becker and Matt watched as one of them spit, but Zora again, managed to avoid it.

This time, a vase of flowers was hit. Slowly the glass dissolved, water flooding the table.

"What the hell?" asked Becker.

Matt examined the vase, and the residue left. "Some kind of acid," he said, looking back at the butterflies. "Those things aren't from this time," said Matt. "We need to seal off this room."

"I sent the bar man to tell management," said Emily.

"Where'd they come from?" asked Becker. "There's no anomaly in here."

"We need an ADD," said Emily.

Becker sighed. "Jess has a portable one in her bag. I have emergency EMDs and a closing device in the cabin."

Matt nodded. "Go," he said.

Becker ran out on the Veranda, and motioned to Lester. "Incursion."

"You're joking." Then he saw Becker's face. "You are not."

Becker shook his head. "In the conservatory, my rucksack: EMD's."

Lester nodded and chuckled. "That's why you're head of security: you're paranoid and prepared."

Becker smiled. "I have more, and a closing device in the cabin. Tell Jess what's going on. You can handle things here?"

"Of course. Abby and Connor?" asked Lester.

"I'd like to keep them unaware."

"Sure you should do that?" asked Jack.

Becker stared at him. "Get back to Connor, this doesn't concern you."

Jack laughed. "Dangerous creatures at my sister's wedding don't concern me? Abby's smart, she'll figure something is wrong."

"Then you should keep her from finding out," said Becker.

Just then, Zora ran out of the Kingdom Hall screaming.

"Yeah, not happening," said Jack.

"Killer butterflies! They'll destroy the wedding!" cried the hysterical venue coordinator.

"Madam," snarled Lester in a whisper. "Control yourself. You are instigating a panic."

"Yes! Everybody panic!"

"No," hissed Becker. "We want calm."

"Calm? Are you insane? Those things spit acid at me! Twice!"

Jenny walked confidently over and slapped her. "Stop this! You need to lead! You're an employee, correct?"

Zora took offense. "I am event coordinator here at Zahare Animal Park, ma'am!"

"Good. We need coordination. You need to alert the staff that we have a...situation."

Becker smiled at Jenny. Out of the ARC for years, but easily falling into step.

"Jenny, handle this woman. Becker, we need that closing device. I'll get Jess on the ADD, locating the anomaly and coordinating are staff. Jack, for now, keep the groom and bride out of this."

Jack looked at the director of the ARC, then nodded, and headed back to the Conservatory.

Meanwhile, Matt and Emily were in the Kingdom Room, trying to corral the horde of acid-spitting butterflies. Matt dumped out a plastic bin of animal printed favors.

Emily watched the creatures, observing their behavior.

"They are sniffing the flowers," she said.

"Of course, pollen."

Then, however, they moved off.

"Maybe not."

They flew over the cake, sniffing the sweet icing. Luckily, they didn't like it either. They left the four-tiered animal print cake alone.

"Connor will be pleased," said Matt.

"They are not exhibiting normal insect behavior. They should go for the vegetation," said Emily.

"No. They are some other, evolved species. I don't know of them, though," said Matt. "They're definitely future creatures."

Emily nodded.

The butterflies investigated the fruit, looking over it for a moment, then flew on. When they located the meat, they reacted instantly.

They swarmed on the appetizers: the bacon skewers, chicken wings, and prawn cocktail, beginning a feeding frenzy.

Emily stared in alarm.

"Great. They're meat eaters," said Matt, sarcastically.

"That have the ability to spit an acidic venom," she added.

At that moment, the doors burst open, and a tall middle-Eastern man walked in.

"What's going on? Why is my bartender raving about mutant butterflies?" he asked. "What the hell are those?"

"Not sure, yet," said Matt. "I don't think anyone should get close, at the moment."

"This my Lodge. I demand to know what's..." the owner trailed off, as he saw one of the butterflies, dripping pieces of appetizers from its mouth.

"Stay back and do not alarm them," said Emily.

"Butterflies are harmless," the owner said, uneasily.

"They don't eat meat, either, Mate," said Matt. "These aren't butterflies."

The owner shook his head. "What..."

The bartender burst back in, with several employees, all carrying insect spray. "Shoot the mutants!"

"No!" screamed Matt. It was too late, the bartender sprayed.

The butterflies immediately reacted, spitting at the humans.

"Ah!" cried the bartender, acid landing on his arm, quickly burning into his skin.

"Oh my God!" cried one of the employees.

"Get out! Close the lodge! Keep everyone in their rooms!" cried Matt.

The owner nodded, grabbing the screaming barman, and the others, and leaving.

Matt clung to Emily, and backed away from the butterflies. They hovered in the air, staring at the couple, moving slowly closer.

Becker ran down the stairs, and commandeered a lodge car. He drove frantically to his cabin.

Lester burst into the Waterfall Lodge, quickly adopting a calm demeanor.

"Jess, we have need of you momentarily."

She snorted, curling Abby's hair. "The only one that has need of me, Lester, is the bride."

Lester ran over, grabbed his wife from off the couch, and pushed her towards Abby's hair. "Darling, you take over, you're smashing with hair. Come on, Jess."

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

"Wrong?" laughed Lester. "Nothing's wrong. Don't be silly. The...uh...Captain is just about to strangle someone, and Jess needs to snog him. Come along, Miss Parker."

He quickly grabbed Jess, and dragged her out onto the veranda.

"Lester! What are you doing?" Jess cried. Then she saw his face. "Something is wrong."

"Incursion. Deadly butterflies."

"Please, tell me you're drunk."

"I wish I was, believe me. We need to find the anomaly."

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Becker's getting more firepower and the locking device, Jenny is handling the insane wedding planner, and Emily and Matt are inside the reception room with the creatures."

"Right. Let me get my equipment," said Jess. She plastered a huge smile on her face, and went back into the Lounge. Giggling she said, "That boyfriend of mine, always homicidal. Just a few seconds more while I calm him."

She grabbed her bags, smiling incessantly, and backed toward the door. "I'll soon have him calm as a baby."

She disappeared.

"Something's up," said Abby.

"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Lester. "I wish I could tell you otherwise. At any rate, your hair is done. James is right. I am smashing with a curling iron."

Meanwhile, Connor was playing video games, blissfully unaware of the events. Jack, nervously looked out the windows, but said nothing. The screaming got louder, though, and he decided he needed to see where the creatures were. He stepped onto the veranda.

Abby burst into the conservatory, wearing only her robe.

"Hey, Come for a last minute tryst?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, Connor. Something's wrong. Everyone's left and not come back, and Lester and Jess are acting weird."

"Nah. I'm sure everything is fine."

Just then, several screams came from the veranda.

"Or not."

They ran out to see dozens of strange flying creatures, swarming the guests.

"See! I told you!" cried Zora. "Killer butterflies!"

"Oh my God," said Abby. "Incursion on our wedding day."

"Yep. Should have known," said Connor.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, The Wedding

"Remain calm!" commanded Lester. "ARC staffers, I'm sorry, but you're no longer on leave."

"Yes, sir," said Flowers. "Ready. Command me."

Lester smiled. "I've always liked you, lieutenant. Conservatory, rucksack with EMDs fetch and disperse arms, but don't alert Connor."

He smiled. "Yes, sir."

"That won't be necessary," said Connor behind them.

Lester sighed, seeing the bride and groom in front of him. "Sorry."

They nodded.

"Not your fault," said Abby.

Lester said, "Matt and Emily found a few of these critters in the Kingdom Hall."

Connor nodded, and Abby and he ran for that room.

"Epstein, Miss Dreyberg, assist Jess," said Lester. "Soldiers, take your lead from Lt. Flowers. Everyone one else, help secure the area, and stop the panic."

"What about the rest of the Lodge, and the other buildings?" asked Jack. "Gran, and the others will be heading up here at any moment."

Lester nodded. "Jack, go to the owner, a man in a gray and pink suit, terribly tacky. Tell him, on my authority, that he must issue a warning for everyone to stay in their rooms. He must send runners to the cabins, if necessary."

Jack nodded. "I will, then I'm going to Gran and my family."

"Good, do that," said Lester.

Jack nodded, and started to leave.

"Jack, take this," said Jess, handing him a comm. "I can talk to you through it."

Jack nodded and left for his family.

Jess turned to Sara and Epstein. "Let's set up in one of the technology suites downstairs."

All three bounded down the stairs.

"Lester!" cried Flowers, tossing him an EMD. "I only have two more," and he tossed two to his soldiers. "There's these in the rucksack as well," said Flowers, tossing Lester a comm.

"I love that Captain," he said, putting in the comms.

"Becker, do you read?"

"Read you, Lester. Got the locking device and the EMDs, on my way back. I've been talking to the ARC. They've detected the anomaly, and help is on the way."

"Copy that," said Lester.

"So do I," said Jess. "I'm detecting the anomaly as well. It's outside the lodge, west of the tennis courts. I have a splendid picture of it, thanks to the security cameras on site."

"Excellent work, all of you."

"Darn! We have nosy onlookers. Stupid people! 'Ooh, I see something I've never seen before, I'll just walk closer and see it!"

Becker laughed as his girlfriend vented.

"Hold on. He's in uniform. It's Lieutenant Vale!"

"Excellent!" cried Lester. "We've got a trained man on the scene!"

"I'm pulling up to the Lodge, Jess. Which way to hook up with Vale?"

"Go toward the courts, than take a left. You'll see it."

"Right."

"The anomaly is quiet, nothing else coming through."

"Good."

As Becker jogged up, he saw other lodge guests, not with the wedding, strolling toward the strange yellow lights.

"Sorry, folks. This area is off limits," said Vale.

"What is that thing?" asked one of the guests.

"Sorry. It's classified. I'm going to have to insist that you head on back to the lodge."

Becker smiled at Vale. "Nice job, Lt."

Vale smiled. "What can I say? I strike an imposing form in my uniform."

Becker chuckled, and tossed him an EMD. "Just in case."

"Always prepared, Cap."

"Always, Lt."

Inside the Kingdom Room, the butterflies closed in on Matt and Emily, but did not attack.

"Why do they hesitate?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. Maybe they're trying to figure out how much trouble we'd be."

The door opened, and Connor, still wearing normal clothes, and Abby, dressed in a long satin robe, burst in.

The butterflies turned and swarmed the new couple.

"No!" cried Matt.

Emily grabbed a vase, and threw the water and flowers at the swarm. All ten or so were hit with the water. Several fell, the rest reacted with a startled stillness.

"They didn't like that," said Connor.

"They must come from an arid climate," said Matt, grabbing another vase and throwing more water at them. The others did the same, and soon all the butterflies were lying on the ground, their wings too heavy to fly.

That would explain why they do not eat vegetation. There is none," said Emily.

"They eat whatever animals live there," added Abby. "Their wings are unable to operate in heavy rain."

"Or heavy vase water," said Connor.

Matt got a tub, with a locking lid, and locked them inside. "What's going on out there?"

The commotion was loud from the veranda.

"More of them," said Abby.

The four of them ran out to help.

Flowers, Lester, and two soldiers were firing with the EMDs. Jenny, and Michael kept the rest of the humans together, and backed away from the creatures. Duncan was videotaping for posterity.

"Kingdom Hall is clear," said Matt. "Take them all in there, but don't open that tub."

Jenny nodded, and led the guests inside, including the minister, Eleanor, and non-military ARC staff like Bernie and Beverly. Michael dragged Duncan with him.

The Lodge owner ran onto the veranda, holding an army-issue bag. "Captain Becker said to give these to someone in his party. He said it was urgent."

Matt opened the bag and smiled. "God bless him. EMDs...a lot. Remind me to talk to him later about regulations."

The others smiled as Matt passed the guns out.

"Did you make the announcement to the guests to remain in their rooms?" asked Lester.

The owner nodded. "I just sent staffers outside to alert anyone else."

Lester nodded. "Good."

The owner ran back downstairs.

Lester shot at a butterfly and missed. "These things are harder to hit than most creatures."

"Zora!" cried Abby, looking at the venue director, frozen in panic against the lodge wall. "Does the veranda have a garden hose?"

Zora looked confused then she nodded, pointing.

Abby smiled, and turned it on, blasting the air with water.

The butterflies slowed, or fell, and the armed ARC personnel easily took them down.

"Is that all of them?" asked Matt.

"I think so," said Abby.

"Good. Let's regroup. I'll speak to the wedding guests," said Lester. "Hold on. Where's my wife?"

He found her in the Waterfall lounge, calmly curling her hair.

"Dear?"

"Oh, hello, James. Situation handled?"

"Yes. You didn't even venture out?" he asked.

"Why would I? To add more panic and stress to you? No dear, I stay put."

Lester smiled, quickly kissed her, and said, "I have some things to clean up. Continue staying safely put, darling."

"Will we still have the wedding?"

"We better," he said with a snort. "I'm not letting this lot have vacation again for years."

His wife laughed. "Make sure the bride and groom are unharmed."

"I will indeed. Myself as well?"

Mrs Lester scoffed. "Obviously, darling."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, The Wedding

Jack Maitland ran out of the lodge, and headed toward the dormitory cabin where he and his family were staying.

He looked around for a car, as he did, he saw a bunch of butterflies flying from behind the lodge toward the cabins.

"Jess! It's Jack. The butterfly things are flying away from the lodge heading toward the cabins!" he cried as he ran after them.

"I see them, Jack! Becker, do you read?"

"I read, Jess. Jack, I'm coming."

He ran from the anomaly, leaving Vale guarding, hopped in the car he'd acquired, and drove until he saw Jack.

"Crazy idiot! Why is he running after them?" Becker mumbled. Then he saw why. Coming up the path, directly in line of the creatures, were Abby's aunts, uncles, step-grandfather, and grandmother.

"He's trying to warn them," said Jess.

"He's too far away."

"I have to try," said Jack, running as fast as he could. Becker sped up, stopped long enough for Jack to jump in, and then roared to the family.

"We'll never make it!" cried Jack.

He and Becker watched in horror as the butterflies swarmed the family.

"Oh, look at the butterflies!" cried Gran, happily.

"Weird looking things," said Uncle Jasper.

The butterflies flew closer, and Aunt Willa began to carelessly swat them away.

"No!" cried Becker.

"Hang on, I've got an idea," said Jess in Becker and Jack's ears.

Just as one of the butterfly's revved up to spit, sprinklers saturated the ground and air with water.

"Jess! You're brilliant!" cried Becker.

"I know," she said, cheerfully. "It's easy-peasy, hacking into the sprinkler system. Looks like it's working, the things are swamped."

The butterflies fell to the ground, too heavy and wet to do any damage.

Jack sighed with relief. "Thank goodness," he said, then laughed. "They're swamped too, though."

Becker and Jack looked at the dripping, soaked Maitland family.

"Oops, at least they're alive," said Jess.

"True, thank you, Jess," said Jack.

"No problem," Jess said happily.

Becker stopped the car.

"What in the world?" cried Grandma. "We're dripping wet!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Must be a fault in the sprinkler system," said Becker. "Jack, why don't you take them back to their rooms to dry off and change?"

"Great idea, " said Jack.

"What were those things?" asked Gramps.

"I don't know," said Becker. "I'm just a soldier."

"Well, come on you lot, can't stand here all day dripping," said Grandma, heading back to the dormitory cabin.

Becker looked at Jack. "That was brave," he said. "You risked your life for them."

Jack shrugged. "Didn't think, just did it."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, instinct. It's stronger than sense, often. Look after them, I'm heading back."

Jack nodded.

Meanwhile, Jess was still in the lower level technology suite, with Epstein and Sara.

"We've scanned the whole area surrounding the Lodge. No other creature sightings," said Epstein.

"Good," said Jess. "Sara?"

"I've got a full run-down on the activity of the ARC ADD for the last several hours. Only one anomaly on the grounds Jess, and no creature reports of any kind. They sent out teams based on the anomaly activity."

"That's a relief," said Jess. "What's the ARC teams' arrival time?"

"Another twenty minutes," said Sara.

"I'm going back through the security footage on the tennis court to see if I can tell how many of those things flew through," said Jess. "Becker?"

"Here, Jess. I'm back at the anomaly with Vale."

"And it's really boring here," said Vale. "I locked the anomaly."

Jess chuckled. "Sorry, Vale, but I like it boring."

"Me too, Jess," said Becker, chuckling. "Vale's just going to have to stick out the boredom a bit longer."

"Becker, this is Matt. We're bringing whole tub-fulls of the little blighters down to you."

"Right, then we'll send the butterflies through."

Jess laughed. "It's ironic."

"What is, Jess?" asked Becker.

"Butterflies. One common wedding practice I can't stand is the butterfly release. The poor little things are kept in boxes, sometimes individually sealed. If guests forget to open them, they die. Why? So some bride can see a bunch of butterflies fly at their wedding."

Becker laughed. "You think this is payback?"

"Definitely. Karma," said Jess.

Abby's giggles were heard over the comm. "Funny theory, but why my wedding? I'm an animal lover. I'd never do that to any living creature. Karma some other bride."

"She wouldn't even let us release doves," said Connor.

"Its' cruel, Connor."

"They would have been treated well, I swear!" sid Connor.

"People, let's concentrate on doing this job, then we can get back to the wedding."

"Oh, Matt, really? You're going to let us get married? Thank you so much," said Abby, with a teasing smile.

Matt laughed.

Before long, Matt and Emily appeared, carrying one tub, Connor and Abby carrying another, and Lester carrying a smaller one.

"Finally, some action," said Vale, opening the anomaly.

"Here, you go," said Abby, opening the tub's lid, and dumping the butterflies through. "Back home."

"Good riddance," said Connor, seeing Abby's frown. "I'm sorry, Abs, but I had plans for today."

Abby laughed. "You don't say?"

Becker laughed, removing the lid from Lester's tub, and helping him hold it so no butterflies missed the anomaly.

"Our turn," said Matt, as he and Emily propped the tub up, and spilled the contents into the anomaly.

"Is that it? End of the crisis?" asked Connor, "because, you know, we have stuff to do."

Abby giggled, and kissed him.

"Seems to be the end," said Jess. "I don't see any other signs of incursion."

Lester cleared his throat. "Right, let's finish this business. Captain, you and your men thoroughly search the entire area. Jess," he said into comms, "continue to monitor local radio activity, and check in with the animal portion of the park."

"Right."

"I'll be cleaning things back in the lodge" said Lester. "We are getting these two married today, incursion, anomaly, or storm be damned!"

Connor and Abby laughed.

"Thank you," said Abby, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks, Boss."

"Miss Maitland, may I suggest that you get dressed?"

Abby laughed, and walked back with Connor to the lodge. Jack and her family greeted them.

"Are you all OK?" she asked.

"I have no idea what's going on, but whatever it is, Jack ran to get us," said Uncle Jasper.

Abby smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you."

"No big deal. Protective instinct," he said, winking at Becker, walking past to round up his troops.

Becker nodded, and smiled.

Abby grinned. "Well, anyway, I'm proud of you."

Jack smiled. "Come on, we have a wedding to prepare, don't we?"

"You bet we do," said Abby, smiling.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Additional Note: This chapter was long. I went back and added details about the wedding party outfits. It was a long time ago that they went shopping in that first sequel to Anti-Fraternization Policy. Anyway, I wanted the wedding ceremony itself, in its own chapter. It's next, and will be slightly shorter.

Chapter Five, The Wedding

Lester headed for the stairs when the owner stopped him.

"Mr. Lester, thank you, and your people. I have no idea what those things were, but thank you," said the owner. Behind him, lying on a sofa, Beverly was tending the bar man's wound.

"How is he?" asked Lester.

"He needs a hospital, but I've tended to the burns and administered pain medication," she said. "An ambulance is on the way."

"Thanks to you and your people, he's the only one who was hurt. It's unbelievable. It could have been much, much worse. Thank you. As your Miss Parker explained," said the owner, "we realize we must...keep this secret."

"Good, good," said Lester. "In that case, I have a few forms..."

Matt, Emily, and eventually Lester, as well as Lodge employees, Abby's family and assorted wedding guests tidied up the Veranda and Kingdom Hall.

"Well, thanks to Chef Bernie here, the kitchen and I have completely re-done the scarfed appetizers, and we're not even behind schedule," said Andre.

Bernie laughed. "Excellent staff you have."

"Thank you, Bernie."

"Is the cake alright?" asked Zora.

"Yes, it's fine, not even a scratch."

"Well, the centerpieces are ruined, the table cloths soiled, and the some of the favors are broken!" cried Zora. "It's ruined!"

"Don't be silly," said Jenny. "The groom, bride, wedding party, and guests are all unharmed."

Zora snorted. "I suppose...yes, of course. That is what is important."

"And," said Jess, entering. "We can now confirm that it is over. No other creatures were found. The animal park assures me that all staff, guests, and animals are safe, sound, and completely unaffected."

"Lucky them," muttered Zora.

"Here dear," said Andre, handing Zora some champagne. "Relax. Let me and some volunteers fix the tables for you."

"No, it's my job. Thank you, though."

"I've finished my official job," said Jess. "May I help?"

Zora looked at her. "It's your job to coordinate all these...ARC people, radio communications, the surveillance footage...all of it?"

Jess nodded.

"She also handles press, police, and rescue services," said Matt.

"She is amazing," said Emily, smiling at Jess.

Jess blushed.

Zora stared at the diminutive, extremely young woman in the tight, short turquoise dress. "I owe you an apology for underestimating you. If you do indeed do all that, then you're a far better and more important coordinator than I."

Jess blushed. "Thank you, Zora, but I disagree. We're just different. We have different responsibilities."

Zora laughed. "Indeed, and you can keep that job of yours, and the title as best coordinator. I will stick to folding napkins and irritating wedding parties."

Everyone laughed, and Jess hugged her.

"Shall we fix this place for Connor and Abby?" asked Jess.

Zora smiled. "Yes, indeed. I'll fetch some vases from our store room."

"Right. I'll sort out the good flowers from the trashed ones."

Becker walked in. Jess smiled at him, but kept working on salvaging the centerpieces.

"Zahare Animal Park Resort is completely secure," said Becker. "We do have a new problem, though Lester."

Lester hung his head and sighed. "What is it?"

Becker gestured to black-clad people behind him. "They're upset that they traveled all this way, and we did the job without them."

Lester laughed heartily. "Sorry. We're just that good. Why not stay for a bit? I'll clear it with your boss."

The ARC soldiers laughed.

Nicole Bilson, dressed in black hugged Jess. "I made it to the wedding anyway."

"How did you end up on duty?"

Bilson chuckled. "That's what happens working for the ARC, Jess. Never know when you'll get called back. Three soldiers were taken down by giant worms early this morning. They're fine, but not fit for duty. I got called, literally, at the last moment."

"You just can't stay away from me, can you, Sargent?" asked a smirking Vale, zeroing in on Bilson.

Nicole sighed. "Yes, lieutenant. It was you that had me traveling down here with an entire unit, and not the anomaly or incursion."

"Ha! Knew it," he said. "She's in love with me, Jess."

Jess giggled. "I think you may be delusional, Lieutenant," she said. "I suppose you can't have champagne, Nicole?"

"On duty, but thanks," said Bilson.

"Too bad," said Vale, drinking bubbly. "It's top-notch."

"You're a real gentleman," said Bilson. "Where's your date?" she asked with a grin. "Oh, yeah. You don't have one."

"As it happens, Sargent, I am single, at least for the duration of the ceremony and reception. Care to sit with me?"

Nicole laughed and said, "Sure. Just don't try to hold my hand or kiss me."

Vale smirked, and offered her his arm. "I make no promises."

She laughed, but took his arm, and they walked onto the Veranda.

"Vale's alone? How did that happen?" asked Jess.

"The idiot asked so many women that they all found out, and no one would go with him," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "That's our Vale."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Don't you ever claim any other man, even as part of 'we."

She giggled, and jumped into his arms. "I love you, my Captain."

He smiled. "That's better," he said, and kissed her.

"Maid of Honor? Jess, there you are, they need you in the Lounge," said Eleanor.

"Thank you."

Jess walked away, and Eleanor prepared to follow her.

"A moment, Ma'am," said Lester. "I have some forms for you to sign."

Eleanor looked at them, than looked at Lester. "Non-disclosure forms? You are aware that I'm the minister's wife? I'm hardly a security risk."

"No, of course you aren't, but I can't play favorites. Please, I must insist you sign."

Eleanor laughed. "I do admire your audacity." She signed the forms. "I don't suppose you had my husband sign as well?"

Lester laughed. "Don't be absurd."

"You asked him first, didn't you?"

Lester smiled. "Indeed."

Eleanor laughed. "Did he sign?"

"The man is a servant of the people, of course he signed."

"He's angry with you, isn't he?"

"Obviously."

Jess found Abby seated, with Mrs. Lester, re-fixing her hair. "I am very relieved those little things did not attack while you were in your gown."

Emily laughed. "It was considerate of them."

Abby smiled. "Hi, Jess. Is everything alright out there?"

"Fine, Abby. Honestly."

"Good. Sorry to pull you away from Becker," she said with a smirk, "because I'm sure that's where you were, but I wanted you and Emily to be here when I put on my gown."

Jess smiled. "Aw, aren't you sweet."

"We're waiting for one more person" said Abby.

There was a knock on the door, and Zora walked in. "I brought her, Abby."

"Thank you, Zora."

Grandma walked in, and Abby hugged her. "Will you help us with my gown?"

Grandma smiled, and said, "It would be my honor, dear."

All four women, Jess, Emily, Mrs. Lester, and Gran helped her with her dress.

First, she pulled the blue petticoat on, holding Gran's hand while she stepped inside the puffy thing. Then Jess and Emily pulled the dress over her head, Mrs. L helping to even out the layers of taffeta and ruffles.

Jess tied the blue sash around her waist.

Gran wiped away a tear. "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks, Gran."

"And it's so you. I was afraid you'd like a doll or something, and unrecognizable. Instead, you look like my lovely Abigail."

Abby began to cry.

"Oh. No, none of that dear," said Mrs. Lester. "Not while I'm on tear duty." She gently wiped Abby's face, minding the makeup.

Abby laughed.

They all stared at Abby in her crisp white, quirky, but tasteful gown.

"It isn't long," said Abby, kicking out her leg to show off the lower half of her calf. "Are you OK with that?"

"Kind of late to ask, dear," joked Grandma. "But yes."

Abby smiled.

Emily pulled the blue gloves up Abby's arms. Mrs. Lester fixed the hairpiece, a small blue flower with white netting hanging down.

"Ready," said Mrs Lester, smiling. "Oh, hang on. I need tear duty on myself."

Jess and Emily laughed, and nodded, both crying. Mrs. Lester passed out tissues for them all.

"Come on," said Abby. "Let's get married."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Additional Note: Kind of short, separated this from the last chapter. This is the wedding ceremony. I'm not separating the reception into another story, it will be in another chapter(s) after this one.

Chapter Six, The Wedding

"Let's get married," repeated Abby, to herself.

Jess smiled and hugged Abby, as did Emily. Then Abby hugged Mrs. L, and finally, she held onto her grandmother for just a little while.

"You're ready," she whispered. "Don't be afraid."

Abby nodded. "I'm not, really. It's just...a big deal!"

Grandma laughed and nodded. "I love you."

Abby broke into a smile. "I love you, Gran, so much."

Gran smiled, and Abby took a deep breath. "Wait, I...my bouquet..."

"I have it dear. I have all the bouquets, so don't worry," said Mrs Lester, her arms full of flowers.

Abby sighed.. Then a quiet knock came.

"Ready?" asked Zora, stepping in.

Abby nodded.

"You look beautiful," said Zora.

Abby smiled. "Thank you. I am ready."

Emily, Jess, and Abby all lined up, without any comments or mocking faces. Mrs. Lester handed each one their bouquet with a kiss on the cheek.

Zora opened the door, allowing Mrs. Lester and Grandma to take their seats.

"I've...relaxed my rules a bit," said Zora, blushing. "Perhaps it's wrong for wedding planning to become your life. Anyway, Abby, Jack is right outside this door, waiting for you."

Abby smiled and nodded.

"The groom and best man, and groomsman are at the altar. After the ceremony they will walk you back up."

Jess smiled, and giggled. "You didn't have to change."

"No. I didn't. I feel far less stressed, though. Alright, dears, off you go, slowly, and..."

She winked, and joined all of them in saying, "Left foot first. Then Zora opened the door and sent them out.

Emily walked out first, smiling at the rows of people standing. Her long royal blue gown flowed with each step.

The on-duty ARC team had lined up forming an honor guard, holding EMDs in air, touching. Emily walked beneath them.

Slowly she walked, smiling brightly. The owner of the Lodge had come out, to show his gratitude by personally attending the wedding.

The rest of the guests were seated, all looking at her. She reached the runner, and began her descent, smiling at Matt, looking dashing in brown pants, tan blazer, and turquoise shirt.

When Emily reached the runner, it was Jess' cue to start out. She immediately started to giggle at the sight of the honor guard.

Smiling brightly, she walked slowly across the Veranda. She was glad the dress was slightly longer than normal. She didn't have to worry about someone getting an inappropriate view.

She tried to look at everyone, but as soon as she saw Becker, her eyes locked on him. He smiled brightly, love and affection radiating from him. As she walked, the silver specks in the turquoise dress sparkled with the sun, making Becker smile wider.

"She's gorgeous," he whispered.

Jess continued walking, getting ever closer to the man she loved. He looked more gorgeous than usual. She did love that dress uniform, that crisp white shirt, the blue suit, with black stripes on the sleeves.

Jess hit the runner.

Abby left the Waterfall Lounge, and walked onto the Veranda. As she stepped out, everyone sitting stood up. Abby felt butterflies, she giggled at the thought, and felt slightly light-headed.

Then she felt a calming hand on her arm, and looked into the eyes of her brother. Jack smiled, and took her arm. She smiled back.

They began walking, and Abby chuckled at the honor guard, they walked underneath, as the soldiers smiled. Abby kept smiling as she saw familiar faces: Beverly, Kim, Bernie, Lt. Vale, Bilson, Lt. Flowers and his wife.

She saw Lester, tears in his eyes. Mrs. Lester beside him was also crying, but smiling brightly. She saw her staff: Iris, Jina, and Meira. Finally, she saw the minister and Eleanor.

Then she saw Jess and Emily waiting for her. Across from them, were Matt and Becker. All of them smiled with love.

She saw the candle, lit for her dear parents who could not be there in physical form, but who never left her heart.

At last she rested her eyes on the only sight she truly needed to see.

Connor.

She'd never seen so much love in a person's face. He was beautiful as he looked at her.

Jack and she stopped, Jack kissing her cheek, and taking a seat. Connor stepped forward, wearing a navy suit, turquoise shirt, and blue bow tie.

Jess took a step closer, and held Abby's bouquet.

Then the minister spoke. Abby couldn't tell what he was saying. She looked at Connor and everything else vanished.

"Do you take Connor Temple to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

That's when she snapped out of it. "I do," she said, chuckling.

"Do you take Abigail Maitland to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, grinning wildly.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Connor and Abby leaned in and they gently kissed.

"Yay!"

They parted, and laughed.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Temple!"

"Hooray!"

"Connor!

"Abby!"

"Yay!"

They walked down the aisle, holding hands and giddily laughing.

Becker smiled, and walked toward Jess, who took his arm.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, but you look stunning."

Jess glowed. "Thank you Captain. I love the honor guard. Your idea?"

"Oh, no! Theirs, all theirs. Bilson wanted to join, but Vale cried."

"He did not!"

"He did, Jess!"

Matt took Emily's arm, and followed the other two couples.

"That was a splendid ceremony. I have new faith in marriage," she said.

Matt chuckled. "Good. Glad to hear it," he said, kissing her hand.

The couples walked into the Kingdom Hall, led by Mr. and Mrs. Temple.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven, The Wedding

"Congratulations!" Zora cried, hugging both Abby and Connor. "Usually, I take you back to the Lounge to wait, and then you and the wedding party come back into this room once the guests are set. But this is your show. What would you like to do?"

Abby smiled. "Are you sure those butterflies didn't bite you or something?"

Zora laughed. "No, indeed not. Do you want to make an entrance?"

"No," said Connor. "Let's just mingle and have fun. You know: party!" he cried, wriggling his hips.

Zora and the others laughed. "Sounds good. I'll open the doors," said the much loosened event coordinator.

Abby and Connor sat at the head table, and the others sat next to them: Connor and Abby in the middle, Becker and Jess to the right, Matt and Emily to the left.

Joining them at the table were supposed to be the Lesters, and the minister and Eleanor.

Instead, the minister was filling in as bartender.

"I had no idea you had this hidden talent!" cried Lester with glee.

The minister laughed. "Everyone needs a back-up plan. If I ever retire from public life, I want to own my own pub."

"Well, you have one customer lined up already," said Lester. "Cheers!"

The minister laughed. "Cheers. Who's next?"

As her husband served the drinks, Eleanor made the rounds, chatting and helping Andre serve the appetizers.

"I love a casual affair," said Eleanor. "They're much more pleasant."

Mrs. Lester nodded, sitting beside several soldiers. "I have the best seat," you know.

The soldiers cheered and toasted to her. "Oh, my. I must commend James on his young men...and women, dear."

Nicole giggled and laughed.

"I like the guests sitting loose like this," said Abby. "It's informal and easy."

"Just as well," said Jess. "The name cards were burned by the butterflies."

Becker laughed, "You're taking it awfully well. I know how you like your plans.."

"Perspective, Captain honey, it's all about perspective," said Jess, sipping champagne.

"With a splash of alcohol," he said with a smirk.

"Hush, you," she said, smiling.

"Congratulations, Abby, Connor," said Nicole Bilson, shaking hands, and kissing their cheeks. "We have to go," she said, gesturing to the soldiers behind her. "We are on duty. Anyway, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Nicole."

"Cheers, Nicole," said Connor.

She moved off, letting the others congratulate the newlyweds. As she waited, Vale winked at her.

She smirked, walked over, and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Bye," she said, casually, then left with her comrades.

Vale looked after her, then at Jess and Becker. "What was that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Jess and Becker burst into giggles.

"It was just a friendly goodbye," said Jess, laughing.

"No, Jess. Bilson hits me in the shoulder, that's a friendly goodbye," said Vale. "What did she mean by that?"

Becker laughed. "Did she get in your head, Vale?"

"What? In my head? No. Not at all," he said, with a lame chuckle.

Jess and Becker laughed. "Brilliant. That's the only way to handle someone as brash as Vale."

"Yep," said Jess, giggling. "Be more brash."

"Hey, Abs, wanna dance?"

"Sir, hubby," said Abby. Connor smiled and kissed her.

"Hey! DJ! Play some Temple music!"

"If I must," said the dj, rolling his eyes. He took the microphone and cooed into it, "All right all you party guests, time to pay for being acquainted with Connor Temple. This is from his hit list."

Mrs Lester stared. "James! How did you become the DJ?"

All the ARC staffers laughed.

"By being too friendly with the bartender and his wares," said Matt.

"Watch it Anderson. I'm not hardly drunk yet," said Lester, spinning tunes. "For instance I can still hear this music. Good lord."

Connor danced spastically as his beautiful bride spun around him, her ruffles spinning with her.

"What the hell is this?" asked Becker, standing still on the dance floor.

Jess grooved around him. "The Cantina music from Star Wars."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Jess laughed. "It's not so bad, besides, I'm here, shaking and wiggling in your direction!"

He raised his eyebrows, watching her. "True. Continue."

She giggled, and grabbed his hands, forcing him to at least sway with her.

"You are not dancing," said Zora to Matt and Emily.

Matt sat, sipping champagne. "I refuse, at least until they play something less...sci-fi."

Emily smiled. "They will. I have paid the DJ to play a waltz as the next song."

"You slipped Lester money?" asked Matt, amused.

"Of course."

He laughed loudly.

When the Cantina music ended, a slow romantic, ballad played.

"This you will dance to," Emily told him.

Zora smiled as Matt gave no resistance, took her in his arms, and glided around the floor with her.

"You aren't complaining," said Abby, hanging tightly to Connor. "This isn't one of our selections."

"You're blowing in my ear," said Connor. "That's why."

She giggled.

Jess, even in high heels, still came only to Becker's Adam's apple. She didn't mind the height difference at all.

"I love this uniform," she said, running her hands under the jacket.

"Jessica, keep it PG. For now," he said, with a grin.

She grinned back. "I can't help it. You're just so damn sexy."

Becker giggled. "Thank you, but it isn't fair. I love your dress, but it would be unseemly to suddenly grab at a leg."

She giggled. "I'll have Lester play a salsa. We can do all kind of sexy leg moves."

Becker was speechless. "Uh...you look so innocent."

She burst out giggling. "I'm not."

He smirked. "I know. I like that, a lot."

She giggled more, and cuddled into his chest. They slowly swayed, not hearing any music. Or when the music changed

"Uh...guys, it's a fast song now," said Vale, dancing with Jina.

"Yeah. Let me get their attention. Hey, you guys, any bets on who's the next to get married?" she asked. "You're pretty high on the list," she said.

They waited. Nothing.

Vale laughed. "They didn't hear either of us."

"Yeah. They're next, or maybe them," said Jina, gesturing to Emily and Matt, snuggling and kissing in the corner. "Gone. Both sets of them. Completely gone."

Also on the dance floor were Eleanor and Chef Bernie. "You can dance, Chef!"

"The only exercise I will allow myself to indulge in, Ma'am, is the occasional dance," he said.

Eleanor giggled as the plump, but utterly content man danced her around the floor.

"Hello, guests," cooed DJ Lester. "I'm sorry to break this up, but Andre informs me that its time to chow down!"

Mrs. Lester shook her head. "You are not buying a professtional DJ booth, I hope you realize that, my darling."

"Oh, but dear, it would be so fun," said Lester. "And think of the social engagements!"

The couples laughed as the Lesters debated the value of DJ equipment, and as they all took seats to eat.

The head table was abandoned as everyone mingled together, giggling and eating.

"Delicious!" cried Abby.

"Oh my. This is not typical wedding food!" said Grandma.

"Where's the chocolate?"

"After dinner, maybe?" asked the chocolate lover's boyfriend.

"Why be so rigid? Bring on the chocolate now!"

Abby collapsed in giggles, and nodded to Andre, who fetched chocolate truffles.

"Don't forget we have the cake," said Becker. "Pace yourself, sweetie."

"Yeah, especially since you forced us to make a layer of it chocolate," said Connor, smirking.

"I did not! You like chocolate, Connor Temple!"

Connor laughed and nodded.

The guests dined on leg of lamb, Kobe beef, and lobster.

"You went all out, didn't you?" asked Mrs. Lester. "Dear, give them both raises."

"Sweetheart! Butt out!"

The couple giggled, but the groom raised his glass. "Cheers Mrs. L."

Mrs. Lester smiled and raised her glass. "Cheers, dear." She winked at them, and mouthed, 'raise.'

Lester groaned, turned from his wife, and drowned his sorrows in lobster.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

The Wedding, Chapter Eight

The guests spent a long, leisurely dinner. The plates were cleared, and the guests sat and talked, letting their dinners briefly rest. Before long though, chants were heard.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Aren't you guys stuffed?" asked Abby.

Jess led the round of chants, shaking her head. "Cake!"

"What a lovely cake it is," said Grandma.

It was four layers, each one a different color and animal print. The bottom was dark blue with lighter blue and gray leopard spots. The next layer was black with light blue zebra stripes. On top of that was a medium blue cake with darker blue scales, highlighted in black. Finally, the top was a light gray with a dark blue snake skin pattern.

"It's an Abby cake," said Jess.

Abby smiled. "I love the topper!"

"They look just like us!" cried Connor.

The little Abby and Connor figures were made from modeling chocolate. Abby, wearing a wedding gown, held a small winged lizard. Connor held tiny scientific equipment.

Jess bit her lip, as Becker raised his eyebrow, and Lester scowled.

"Jessica..."

"What?"

"If I examine the chocolate equipment, will I find it strangely familiar to a certain locking device?" asked Becker.

Jess just smiled.

Becker shook his head. "That's a breach of security, Jess."

She rolled her eyes. "It's in chocolate. It won't last long, I promise."

He laughed.

"What kind of lizard is that?" asked Gramps.

"It's a rare species," said Abby smiling. "Hardly seen anymore."

"Unless you go back a few million years," mumbled Lester, frowning.

Jess cleared her throat. She said to the guests, "The cake is as good as it looks. The bottom layer is vanilla and an orange custard filling. Then we have a chocolate layer with a chocolate chip filling, which was totally not my fault."

Connor laughed.

"Then we have a light cherry cake and vanilla cream, and finally, Abby's favorite."

Abby smiled. "Light chocolate marbled with vanilla cake and a raspberry filling, yum."

Everyone laughed.

"Here we go," said Connor, holding the knife along with Abby.

"Don't let go, Abby, or Connor's bound to skewer someone."

"Funny, Becker," said Connor. "Ta-da!"

The cake was cut, with no one inured, including Connor.

"Yay!"

"Ah, the couple feeds each other the first piece," said Jenny. "Sweet."

"No smoosh...Too late," said Jess, as Abby smooshed cake into Connor's face. Of course, Connor retaliated.

"Ew!"

"I don't like it when they do that," said Aunt Lorella.

"I know. It wastes cake," said Jess. "What layer did you smoosh? You used the chocolate with chocolate chip filling! You did that on purpose!"

Becker laughed. "Calm down, Jess. Don't hurt me, but it's just cake."

She stared at him, appalled. "Chocolate cake, Becker. I love you, but you are chocolate ignorant." She turned back to the cake-covered, but laughing couple. "Boo! Chocolate cake killers! Boo!"

Becker raised an eyebrow, and signaled Andre. "Could we have some coffee, please?"

Andre looked at Jess, smiled, and nodded. "Right away, Captain."

She shot Becker a look. "I am not drunk. I have plans for tonight, and I intend to be awake and able to remember things in the morning."

Becker laughed. "Uh-huh. You're acting drunk."

"I'm enraged! Not drunk."

He chuckled. "OK. These plans..."

She looked at him, and batted her eyes. "Well, I know its the first night of their honeymoon, but what's wrong with us having a little romance?"

He leaned closer and whispered. "I'll tell you what's wrong with it, Jess: the word little."

She giggled. "Right, OK. Let's have a lot of romance."

"Let's."

She leaned in and slowly kissed him.

"I do like traditions of this time," said Emily. "They are fun."

Matt looked at Abby and Connor, wiping off cake. "A little messy."

The cake was served. Jess calmed significantly when she got her piece of chocolate cake.

"Hmm. So good."

"You should try the other flavors. They're also good," said Becker.

"Thank you. No."

"I like the vanilla," said Emily. "It is truly delicious."

"So's the cherry," said Lester. "Honestly, Jess, you're missing a lot by sticking to chocolate."

"Hmm...hmm...oh, sorry, Lester, were you speaking to me?"

The guests near Jess broke into laughter while Becker and Lester shook their heads.

"What?" asked the clueless Jess. "Fine. Don't tell me. Leave me alone with my chocolate."

"You're insane," said Becker, kissing her head. "I love you, though."

Mrs. Lester smiled. "When will they throw the bouquet?"

"Why do you care? You already have a husband," answered Lester.

"Yes, dear, but there are several ladies here I'd like to see married." She smiled at Emily and Jess. Emily blushed. Jess didn't hear, she was deep in chocolate ecstasy.

"Good grief! One at a time, please," said Lester.

"Abby, dear, toss the bouquet," called Mrs. Lester.

"Or simply ignore me," muttered Lester.

Abby smiled. "Anyone game?"

All the single ladies clamored, and got up, joining Abby.

Except Jess.

"Jess, do you not want to play the game?" asked Emily. "Jess?"

"Sorry, Em," said Becker. "Only one way to get her attention. Sorry, honey." He snatched her cake plate from her.

"Becker! Are you insane?"

"Abby's throwing the bouquet."

"When?"

"Now."

She smiled. "Thank you. Don't eat my cake, not even one crumb."

Jess joined the others.

"Here it comes!" cried Abby, turning around. "I'm not responsible for who catches it."

She tossed it behind her back.

Iris caught it.

"I don't want it!"

"Then why did you try?" asked Abby, giggling.

"For solidarity. Everyone else was."

"Do over!" cried Jess.

"No. I can't. Right, Zora?"

"No. It stands sorry, Miss," said Zora. "Ready or not, you're next. My card."

Everyone broke down laughing.

"I don't need a wedding planner! I'm not getting married, ever!" cried Iris.

Abby collapsed in giggles, and snuggled next to her husband.

"Oh well," said Jess, going back to Becker. "I still have cake."

"Way to look at it, Jess," he said.

She nodded, slowly tasting the cake, rolling her eyes and moaning.

"So, that's it, right?" asked Connor. "Now we can hit the honeymoon cabin?"

"Connor!" cried Abby, turning red.

"Nice try," said Zora. "Almost every groom tries. Sorry, you must open your gifts."

"Ooh. Gifts," said Abby.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Additional: Jack's present to Abby stumped me. What would he get her and Connor? Finally, I borrowed an idea from my own life, something I have and do in honor of my own deceased parents. Personally, I think it's perfect for Jack.

Chapter Nine, The Wedding

"I love presents," said Abby.

"Dear, what did we get them?" asked Lester.

"A very stylish, but usable silverware set, with case, darling."

"Stainless steel, darling?"

"Well, I wasn't going to get them a cheap set."

"Silver-plated?"

"Not worth the expense of the plating dear, it's just rubbish."

"Darling," said Lester, trying to remain calm. "You are aware that real sterling costs thousands of pounds?"

"Of course I am, dear."

Lester sighed. "Good. So, it's some sort of designer brand, affordable, but stylish."

"It's extremely stylish, darling."

Abby just finished opening their present. "Oh my God!"

Gran wandered over. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lester turned pale, and checked his pulse. "How expensive is a divorce these days?"

"Too expensive, darling. I'd take every penny. Do you like them, Abby dear?"

"Mrs. L, you shouldn't have. This is insane!" cried Abby.

"I agree," said Lester, lying back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

His wife had joined the bride and a small band of women, oohing over the present. She was explaining the merits of pure silver.

"Here boss," said Connor, handing him a bottle.

"Thank you Connor. Get away from me. You're indirectly guilty of my current financial woes, and slight heart attack."

"Understood," he said, then he nervously hung by. "Thanks, though."

Lester groaned.

A soft voice whispered in Lester's ear, "We paid for half."

Lester suddenly jolted upright. "What?" He looked at Eleanor. "Did you?"

She chuckled and nodded.

Lester sighed. "Thank you. Still, half of thousands of pounds."

"We got it for a fourth that price, I'm a frugal minister's wife."

"I love you Eleanor."

She giggled. "I told her to be sure to mention the actual cost to you."

"She has a cruel streak," said Lester.

Eleanor patted him on the shoulder. "Are you alright, now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, fine," he said. "I can breathe."

Eleanor laughed, and pointed at Mrs. L. "You are cruel."

Mrs. Lester laughed.

"Our turn," said Jess, "Careful, this is very delicate."

"It's enormous," said Abby. "You and Becker didn't go overboard did you?"

"No. We had help. This is from the Ops section, and the Security section."

"Oh. Thank you," said Abby. She opened the box to find a twelve piece table setting of fine China, bright white, with a delicate black band around the edges of the cups and plates. "Oh, gosh!"

"Wow, now all we need is for one of us to learn to cook," said Connor.

Abby laughed and nodded. "It's...beautiful. Not too girly or gaudy. Classic. I love it. Thank you, all of you!"

All the soldiers and Ops people laughed and cheered.

"Thanks to Jess," said Becker.

Jess beamed. "Aw..."

"May I," asked Chef Bernie. "This goes well with the previous gift."

Abby took the envelopd from him, and opened it. She giggled and showed it to Connor. "Brilliant," he said.

"What is it?" asked Jess.

"The entire Canteen has signed both of us up for cooking lessons," said Abby, smiling. "Thank you."

Bernie and Kim laughed.

"We thought you might like it, and need it," said Kim, smirking.

Abby nodded. "Very thoughtful."

"And practical," said Connor.

Abby laughed, and took the next package, reading the card. "From Emily and Matt."

"With help from Jess," said Matt.

Jess frowned, slightly embarrassed.

"Ooh! A very nice clock," said Abby.

"We thought it would look lovely upon your new mantel, in your new home," said Emily.

"It will," said Abby, examining the delicate craftsmanship. It was an old-fashioned looking clock. The outside was wooden, with animals running along the edges.

"Hand-painted and made by a traditional clock company," said Jess.

Emily smiled. "With modern touches."

The mechanics were new and shiny, and had several added features, a barometer, calendar, and alarm.

"We wanted to meld the old and new," said Matt, winking at Emily. She smiled.

Connor and Abby instantly understood. The clock represented them: Matt and Emily.

"It's very cool," said Connor. "Very touching. Thanks."

Everyone clapped.

Meira picked a large box off the table. "This is from everyone at the Menagerie."

"We pool our money, we get better stuff," said Iris.

Abby laughed. "Smart."

Meira added. "We also consulted Jess."

Jess blushed. "I like shopping."

Abby found a top of the line set of nonstick pots and pans. "Nice! We'll need nonstick as we learn to cook!"

"That was the idea," said Jina, with a wink.

"OK, where's my section?" asked Connor. "Lab people, represent!"

Abby shook her head. "Isn't my husband polite?"

Jess handed Abby a package. "This is from the lab techs."

"Did you advise everyone?"

"Um..not everyone, but a lot of them...at the ARC, that is."

"Jess!" screamed Iris, whopping and applauding. The crowd joined in.

"Thanks to our shopping queen!" yelled Vale.

Becker whistled, so did Matt and Emily. Jess giggled, and blushed.

"Do you want to open this?" asked Abby.

Connor nodded, and opened the package. "No way! Guys! I love you!"

He turned the box around to show Abby and everyone else. The room burst out laughing. It was a pitcher with eight glasses, four tall and four shorter. They were glass, and well made.

The pitcher bore the Tardis, the four tall glasses had images of the Doctor, and the shorter ones had the companions Amy and Rory.

"Abs! Doctor Who! Isn't this Cool?"

Abby laughed. "Very cool, Connor." She shook her head.

"There is a companion piece," said Jess, handing another box to Abby. "You open this one."

Abby opened it and laughed. "A punch bowl. You guys! It's too much. This is crystal, right?"

The lab techs nodded. "It represents you both. Cheese and class," said a tech.

Connor laughed. "I'm the classy one."

Abby and Jess laughed.

"Thank you," said Abby. "You didn't have to get both."

"But you're glad we did?" asked another tech.

Abby nodded, and laughed.

Jess handed Connor a large gift.

He opened it. Inside was a wooden box, looking kind of like a small cabinet. He opened it and chuckled, "I forgot to read the card, but I know who this is from. Medical," he said,holding it so they could see the first aid supplies.

Beverly laughed and nodded. "Did we go too literal? You guys get hurt too often, and with the cooking classes..."

Connor laughed. "Thank you. Very practical."

"And considerate," said Abby. "Thank you, Beverly."

"I'm guessing you didn't need assistance for this," said Connor.

"Actually," said Beverly. "No, we knew where to get the first aid things, but we wanted the container to be nice and stylish, so," and she looked at Jess.

Everyone giggled, and Jess blushed pink. "Everyone came to me!"

"We're teasing," said Beverly. "You were a great help, with great ideas."

"And excellent taste," said Becker. Jess blew him a kiss.

Abby went through other gifts: linens, small appliances, decorative pieces, and finally all that was left was an envelope.

"From Gran," said Abby. She opened the envelope, and her eyes popped out. "No."

"Yes. I'm more stubborn than you. I'm older."

Abby cried. Connor took the envelope. "She's right. Thank you, it's smashing, but we can't except it."

"Good grief, what is it?" cried Lester.

"Money," said Grandma, matter-of-factly.

"Too much," said Abby.

"Nonsense. Now, it's not like I'll be eating nothing but toast and sardines. I can afford it. Anyway, it's not strictly for the two of you," said Gran.

"It's not?" asked Connor.

Grandma winked at Abby's aunts. "No. It's for your children, too."

Lester smiled, and raised his glass. "Now, that's how you give a gift, by embarrassment."

Abby and Connor looked at each other and blushed.

"And with that sentiment," said Uncle Jasper, "we present our gift. It's about family, but isn't a cradle or anything. I wouldn't let them."

Abby laughed, and opened the box Jasper handed her. "A digital photo album. Lovely, thank you."

"You and Jack got cheated. All you have left of your parents are pictures and memories. So, we want you and Connor to start some of both, for your children."

Aunt Willa nodded, and added, "May you both be around to share them with their children."

Abby cried, stood up, and hugged him. She then went to all her family hugging and kissing.

Connor wiped away a tear. "You're family is brilliant, Abs."

"We're yours now," said Aunt Lorella, hugging him. He smiled.

Jess smiled. "That was lovely."

"Is that the end of the gifts?" asked Connor.

"No," said Jack, handing Abby a box.

She smiled, and opened the present. "Candle holders!"

Connor held one. "Nice ones too. These are real brass."

Abby dropped her mouth. "Jack! You shouldn't have."

Jack blushed and shrugged. "You only get married once."

"Hopefully," said Becker with a smirk. Jess elbowed him.

Jack laughed. "I know you like candles. Every holiday you light a candle for mum and one for dad. I wanted you to have nice candle holders for them."

Abby smiled. "Aw, Jack," she murmured, running over and kissing him. "I'm sorry, but that was incredibly thoughtful."

"Yeah. I'm growing up, I guess," he said with a chuckle.

"Nice, Jack," said Becker.

Jack smiled. "Thanks." He smirked. "And I had no help whatsoever from Jess."

She giggled. "No, he did not."

Everyone laughed. Connor patted Jack on the back, and Gran kissed him.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Additional: I am not Jewish, but I wanted to give a nod to my OC's Epstein and Sara who were in the first story of this series, Anti-Fraternization Policy. The Jewish dance is not supposed to be faithful. I don't wish to offend anyone. If I got the name of the circle dance wrong, or anything major or sensitive, let me know, please. Thank you.

Chapter Ten, The Wedding

"So, is the dancing over? I kind of wanted to dance with my sis, if it's OK with her husband."

Connor laughed. "Sure. DJ?"

"On it," said Lester, re-taking his position in the DJ booth. "Something slow and sweet, or fast and jiggly?"

Abby laughed. Jack smiled. "Fast. Please."

"You got it," said Lester. He turned to the mike, and DJ Lester came out, "So gents and gems, let's get giggly and jiggly, with a little S Club 7!"

Abby and Jack started, dancing around, jumping and shaking. Connor grabbed Jess, and Becker danced with Emily. Matt danced with Mrs. L.

While they were dancing, the minister had words with Lester, the two of them laughing and evilly smirking.

"Alright kids," cooed DJ Lester, "It's time for another time-honored tradition. Let's throw the garter!"

Abby turned pink. "Lester!"

The minister and Lester laughed and slapped each other's backs. "Sorry, necessary," said the minister.

"Well, I'm sorry," said Abby. "I'm not...wearing a garter."

Lester gasped. "Scandalous! Look, it's only fair, you threw the bouquet, equal rights demands the men throw something."

"Sorry," said Abby. "Don't have anything."

"There's your sash," suggested Jess.

"How about the hat?" asked Lester.

"Hat? It's a hair piece," said his wife. "And it's part of her wedding day wardrobe. She is not throwing any of it. Period."

Abby giggled. "I agree."

"I have something," said Connor, untying his bow tie. "Gather round boys, for the non-traditional tossing of the bow tie."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, Matt, Jack, Vale," said Connor. "All the single blokes." Then he narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Becker."

Becker stared at him, slightly grinning.

"You need to catch this, Mate."

The soldiers all laughed, clapping his back, and agreeing.

Jess blushed red.

Vale and Private Thompson dragged Becker beside them, in with the group of singles.

"Chef Bernie?" asked Lester.

"I am married," said Bernie. "To my oven."

Everyone laughed.

"Very well, you're excused. Connor, unleash hell."

Connor laughed. "Nice sentiment," he said, shaking his head. "Here goes, guys."

Connor turned around, and threw the bow tie over his shoulder.

"Who caught it?" asked Connor,

Nobody said anything.

"Come on, admit it. Who's the next head on the chopping block?" asked Lester.

"James, dear, I'm beginning to sense some disillusionment in your opinion of marriage."

"Oh, no, darling. Joking, only joking. It is a man's primal instinct to be free, after all. However, we do get lonely," he said, with puppy dog eyes.

Mrs. L burst out laughing. "I think it may be time to pull the DJ's gig. He needs to go to bed."

"But dear, my fans..."

"Will recover," said Mrs. L, dragging him from the booth. "Say goodnight to everyone."

"Wait, darling! I want to see who caught the garter."

"Bow tie," said Connor. "Who's the man?"

Everyone looked around, but no one fessed up.

Finally, Becker smirked widely, and produced the bow tie from his hand.

"Yay!" cried Jess, bouncing around, and jumping into his arms. "We're next! Zora, give him your card!"

Zora happily complied, handing the laughing Becker her business card.

"Hold on," said Iris. "I caught the bouquet. Doesn't that mean I get to marry soldier boy?"

Jess growled, and leapt toward her like a lioness.

"Whoa!" cried Becker, catching his wild girlfriend, and saving Iris.

"Joking, Jess. Joking!" cried Iris, hiding behind Meira and Jina.

Becker laughed and held Jess closely.

"The bouquet and garter are not related," said Zora.

"Thank you crazy wedding lady," said a panicked Iris. "See, Jess. No harm. Don't hurt me."

Jess calmed down, tender as a cub in Becker's arm.

Lester chuckled, wishing the Captain a happy future married life.

"Goodnight everyone," said Mrs. Lester, hugging Connor and Abby before dragging Lester out of Kingdom Hall.

"Goodnight?" asked Vale. "It can't be night, already. Wasn't it just like, 2 pm?"

Emily laughed. "We have partied heartily, for hours. It is early evening, but for those who have consumed many spirits, it is much later."

Vale chuckled. "Well put, Miss Merchant. I, have not consumed enough however, and it is still early."

Emily laughed.

"Abby, dear, wonderful ceremony and reception," said Eleanor, kissing her cheek. "I have to drag him off now, or he'll be wanting to quit the government and go to cocktail school."

"You say that like its a bad idea," said the minister.

Eleanor laughed and shook her head.

Abby giggled. "Thank you, Eleanor," she said. "Sir, thank you for coming."

The minister nodded. "Turned out to be the best wedding I've ever been too. True, a bit unusual, but jolly good fun!"

Connor laughed. "Unusual is always going to be associated with our names, isn't it?"

Abby laughed. "Afraid so, Conn."

"Goodbye, dears," said Eleanor.

"Good luck," said the minister.

"Let's dance!" cried Vale.

"We lost our DJ," said Jess.

"I'll take over," said Epstein. "OK, Sara?"

She nodded.

"Here we go," Epstein said into the mike, "representing the Jewish faith tonight, you have me, Epstein the Tech."

Jess giggled. "Nice DJ name."

"How about a little Horah dance? Also known as the circle dance, its traditional at Jewish wedding, plus..."

"It's crazy fun!" cried Sara, dragging chairs together, and pushing the groom and bride into them."I need some strong men to raise the chairs above our heads."

Becker nodded. "Lift!"

Abby and Connor were hoisted up on chairs, paraded around as Hava Nagilla played.

"You know we aren't Jewish!" cried Connor.

Abby sat back, giggling as she was carried around.

"Who cares!" cried Epstein.

Sara led them around in a circle. "Oh! We need handkerchiefs! Or a long sash!"

Andre ran over with two clean, cloth napkins. Sara stretched up, and handed one to Abby and one to Connor.

"Wave them to each other!" Sara yelled over the music. Abby and Connor obeyed, waving, or trying to, as the crowd was a little disorderly.

They weren't going in actual circles. The dancers weaved, kicked, giggled, and shook.

Finally, Becker insisted they put the couple down. "It wouldn't do to have them fall on their heads on their wedding day."

"Thank you," said Abby, giggling, but glad to be on the ground.

"I love, you," said Connor, hugging the Captain.

"Yay! That was a very bad attempt at the Horah!" cried Epstein. "I'm very proud of you!"

Sara giggled and hugged him inside the booth.

A little later, Zora took the microphone from Epstein, and called for quiet.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Connor Temple," she said.

Everyone clapped and cheered. The couple stood in front of them.

"Thank you, everyone for joining us, and for sharing this day," said Abby.

"And for corralling those butterflies before they killed us," said Connor.

"Please, stay and enjoy yourselves, until you're thrown out," said Abby, chuckling.

"Before we go," said Connor. "Please join us in thanking our good friends, Matt, Becker, Emily, and Jess. And of course, though he isn't here, our esteemed Leader, James Lester and his lovely wife."

The crowd yelled and cheered.

"Good night," said Abby.

Jess ran into her arms, tearing up. "You're married."

"I know!"

Emily hugged her next. "Have a good evening."

Abby nodded. "I love you both, very much."

Grandma and the rest of the family hugged her goodbye.

Becker and Matt patted Connor on the back, and then the groom took his wife's hand, and led her from Kingdom Hall.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

The Wedding, Chapter Eleven, Conclusion

Additional: Unless I write about the animal safari park, and the tour the guests are supposed to have, this is the end of the Wedding stories. Thanks to all who read, gave me ideas, and reviewed.

This is definitely Teen, there are adult situations, but nothing graphic. Feel free to tell me if I need to up the rating.

Chapter Eleven, Conclusion, The Wedding

Abby and Connor were driven back to their cabin. Connor waited in their bedroom, as Abby changed. She came out in the white corset, with black detail.

"Wow," whispered Connor. He was speechless, and just stared

She smiled. "Do you like it?"

He nodded.

"It's for you."

He smiled, finally finding words. "You are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. In any time period." Abby blushed, but smiled.

He walked toward her, kissing her passionately. He ran his fingers down the front of the corset. "I love gift wrapped presents."

She giggled, kissing him again. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you."

They kissed again, moving toward the bed, and collapsed on it. Connor slowly, and happily unwrapped her.

They made love, as husband and wife.

The party kept going, with Epstein doing most of the music. Sara pulled him out onto the floor for a few dances, but they had more than enough volunteer DJs to keep the music going.

Jess twirled beneath Becker's arm. "I love how that dress sparkles when you move," he crooned, oozing sexiness.

She giggled. "I love how your muscles press against the fabric." She growled. "Have we performed our duties well enough, do you think?"

He smiled. "I think so. We did our best, and the bride and groom have left."

"And we don't have to clean up," said Jess.

They smirked, staring into each other's eyes. Becker lowered his head, and they kissed, long and tenderly.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered.

"You read my mind," he said.

They sneaked out, not saying goodbye to anyone.

A few minutes later, Matt said, "I don't see Becker or Jess."

Emily smiled. "They have left."

He laughed. "Good idea."

"It is," said Emily. "Would you like to go in one those large bathtubs behind the cabins?"

"Hot tubs," said Matt. "Yes, definitely."

She smiled, and they were the next to leave. The hot tubs were arranged in separate areas, fenced off with locking gates, for privacy.

Matt kissed Emily, sliding the gown off her body. She undressed him, his jacket and shirt first and then his pants. They removed their underwear, and got into the tub.

"Hmm," said Emily, as he kissed down her neck. "This tub is heavenly. The water is warm and bubbly. I like it very much."

Matt smiled. "I like you very much."

"Have you ever made love in one of these?" she asked.

He shook his head. "This is my first time."

She smiled. "What a happy coincidence," she said.

Matt laughed, and resumed kissing her neck.

Becker carried Jess into their bedroom.

"Practicing?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said.

She giggled. "I'm in no hurry, but I must insist that I approve your bride choice."

He laughed. "Don't have to worry about that," he said.

She smiled. "Put me down, please. I have to get ready."

"Ooh, I can help."

She giggled. "No. I have a surprise for you."

"I like your surprises."

She kissed him. "I'm pretty sure that you'll love this one."

He put her down, she grabbed a box, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Close your eyes."

"They're closed Jess."

Jess came out of the bathroom, giggling. "Naughty."

"Really?" he asked his eyebrow raising. "More naughty than the pink corset?"

"Yeah."

He smiled. "Can I open them now?"

"No."

She tip-toed up to the bed, and jumped on him, giggling.

"Whoa!" he cried, opening his eyes. They popped out, and he smiled. "What are you not-wearing?"

She laughed. "I'm soldier girl. You've met your match, soldier boy."

"I have. I like. Um...can you...stand up and model it for me. Please?"

She giggled, and blushed, as she modeled. She wore a blue and gray camouflage print on a barely-there tank and equally scant boy short.

Becker was drooling. "Yikes. Any other man ever sees you in this, and they are dead."

She giggled. "No one else. Promise."

"Good. I don't want to commit murder."

She laughed, and jumped back in his arms, kissing him ferociously.

"Make love to me, soldier," she whispered.

He saluted. "I always follow orders," he said.

She giggled as he pulled the tank off her body, kissing her bare skin.

"I love weddings," she whispered, groaning.

The End


End file.
